Lid (Onirica)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840398 |altname = Lid |no = 8245 |element = Tuono |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Giovane meccanica proveniente da Dirnado, specializzata in velivoli, Lid ha imparato molto accompagnando i cavalieri di Grandshelt nelle loro avventure. Nonostante ciò, non ha mai perso di vista i suoi obiettivi e ha continuato a lavorare sulle sue creazioni come avrebbe giustamente fatto qualsiasi successore degno del nome di Cid. Sebbene in realtà fosse ancora preoccupata della sorte di suo fratello maggiore Evan, si rifiutava di cedere alla negatività e andava avanti insieme ai suoi amici. Niente avrebbe ostacolato il suo sogno: far sì che i velivoli siano a disposizione di tutti nel suo mondo. |summon = I'll make airships accessible to everyone, see? Then we'll all be able to soar the skies together! |fusion = Devo imparare questa tecnica! Anche se non mi sembra del tutto nuova... |summon = Renderò i velivoli accessibili a tutti, sai? Così potremo librarci in aria tutti insieme! |evolution = I'm going to be the best of the best, see? I'll be the greatest Cid of them all! |hp_base = 5662 |atk_base = 2190 |def_base = 1894 |rec_base = 1887 |hp_lord = 8089 |atk_lord = 3128 |def_lord = 2706 |rec_lord = 2695 |hp_anima = 9206 |rec_anima = 2397 |atk_breaker = 3426 |def_breaker = 2408 |def_guardian = 3004 |atk_guardian = 2828 |rec_oracle = 2995 |def_oracle = 2557 |hp_oracle = 7939 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 16 |ccant = 48 |ls = Tecnico geniale |lsdescription = +50% PS massimi e ATT; +30% frequenza di colpi critici; grande aumento ATT BB; notevole aumento dei danni critici; enorme aumento delle probabilità di rilascio di CB, CC, zel e karma |lseffect =* * * * * * * |lsnote = 250% BB Atk, 150% Crit damage, 25% BC/HC, 100% Zel, 15% Karma & 5% Item |bb = Mazza zincata |bbdescription = Potente combo di 20 attacchi di tuono su tutti i nemici; attacco Tuono a danno costante su tutti i nemici; aumenta considerevolmente ATT BB per 3 turni; probabile contrattacco con Paralisi, Debolezza aggiunto per 3 turni a sé |bbnote = Fixed 1337 damage, 280% BB Atk & 75% chance to reflect ailments |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |ccbbt = 20 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Impatto scioccante |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 30 attacchi di tuono su tutti i nemici; notevole aumento ATT BB e aumento danno critico x3 turni; i danni subiti possono ripristinare leggermente i PS per 3 turni; aumenta notevolmente ATT e riduce leggermente DIF e REC proprie per 2 turni |sbbnote = 350% BB Atk, 50% crit damage, 30% chance to heal 15-20% damage & 200% Atk and 30% Def, Rec reduction |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 30 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ccsbbt = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Canale a voltaggio |ubbdescription = Combo di 32 attacchi di tuono su tutti i nemici; enorme aumento di ATT BB e danni critici per 3 turni; enorme aumento della velocità di riempimento dell'indicatore OD per 5 turni; aggiunge tutti gli elementi agli attacchi per 3 turni |ubbnote = 600% BB Atk, 300% crit & OD fill rate |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 32 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 32 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Il prossimo Cid |esitem = |esdescription = Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento frequenza colpi critici a BB/SBB per 3 turni; aggiunge gli elementi acqua, terra e tuono a BB/SBB per 3 turni; impedisce i danni da Scintilla |esnote = 60% boost |eseffect =* * |bb1 =* * * * a sè * a sè |bb10 =* * * * a sè * a sè |sbb1 =* * * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * |evofrom = 840397 |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento statistiche |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = +20% ATT e REC |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = +20% DIF e PS massimi |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill1_3_sp = 10 |omniskill1_3_desc = Rimuove l'effetto di riduzione propri parametri DIF e REC del SBB |omniskill2_cat = Riduzione danni |omniskill2_1_sp = 30 |omniskill2_1_desc = Riduzione del 25% dei danni da creature di tuono |omniskill3_cat = Speciali |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di considerevole aumento ATT e DIF delle creature di tuono a BB/SBB |omniskill3_1_note = Aumento del 100% |omniskill3_2_sp = 20 |omniskill3_2_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di aumento ATT e DIF delle creature di tuono |omniskill3_3_sp = 30 |omniskill3_3_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di aumento danno critico del SBB |omniskill3_3_note = Incremento del 50%. Aumento del 100% totale |omniskill3_4_sp = 20 |omniskill3_4_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di considerevole aumento barra BB sotto attacco per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill3_4_note = Riempie 4-7 CB |omniskill3_5_sp = 10 |omniskill3_5_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di aumento barra BB sotto attacco per 3 turni |omniskill3_5_note = +1 CB. Riempie 5-8 CB in totale |omniskill3_6_sp = 40 |omniskill3_6_desc = Potenzia l’effetto di aumento ATT BB di BB/SBB/UBB |omniskill3_6_note = Incremento del 100%. Aumenti del 380%/450%/700% totali |notes = *Lid sta impugnando il martello di Elulu |addcat = Final Fantasy Brave Exvius |addcatname = Lid2 |Spset = Set 1 (FH ed FG)= *10 Sp - +20% ATT e REC *10 Sp - +20% DIF e PS massimi *10 Sp - Rimuove l'effetto di riduzione dei propri parametri DIF e REC del SBB *30 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento danno critico al SBB *40 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento ATT BB di BB/SBB/UBB |-| Set 2 (Refill)= *10 Sp - +20% ATT e REC *10 Sp - +20% DIF e PS massimi *10 Sp - Rimuove l'effetto di riduzione dei propri parametri DIF e REC del SBB *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di considerevole aumento della barra BB sotto attacco per 3 turni *10 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento barra BB sotto attacco per 3 turni *40 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento ATT BB di BB/SBB/UBB |-| Set 3 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - +20% ATT e REC *10 Sp - +20% DIF e PS massimi *10 Sp - Rimuove l'effetto di riduzione dei propri parametri DIF e REC del SBB *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di considerevole aumento ATT e DIF delle creature di tuono a BB/SBB *20 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di considerevole aumento della barra BB sotto attacco per 3 turni *10 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento barra BB sotto attacco per 3 turni *40 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di aumento ATT BB di BB/SBB/UBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}